


We make it back

by stjarna



Series: Season 5 spec fics / coda / missing scenes [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with happy end, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, scene continuation, season 5, spoilers for 5x09 "Best Laid Plans"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Continuation of one of the Fitzsimmons' scenes in 5x09 "Best Laid Plans"





	We make it back

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.
> 
> Banner by me (a bit hastily done ;) )

Fitz leaned against the metal control panel.

_Naught. It was all for naught._

“Well, we’re done for.” He gestured at the gravitonium swirling through the two vertical pipes. “This is proof.”

Jemma scoffed. “I don’t know if that’s true.”

“Yes,” he interjected, “it is. Think about it. There is nothing that we do that matters.”

_For naught. Seventy-four years in cryo. All for naught. Because they’d already done it. Done it and failed._

He gestured back at the gravitonium. “This is a bloody time loop.” He kicked the panel. “We’re doomed to fail.”

His hand went up to his forehead, trying to massage away the sudden onset of panic, frustration, anger, tension.

Through his fingers he saw Jemma walking over to him. “If we did this. Do you know what I see?”

He looked at her. He’d been willing to do anything to save her, protect her, and yet once again he’d failed, probably made it worse.

She pressed her palm against his chest, her eyes firmly fixed on him. It was a simple gesture, but as usual it drew him in, allowed him to focus on her, push his dark thoughts aside long enough to listen to her words.

“Proof that we make it back.”

Fitz gazed at her, noticing the sincerity in her words, the conviction of her tone, determination in her eyes. He wanted to absorb it, believe it, but how? He looked back at the gravitonium, its mesmerizing motion.

_They’d make it back, alright, but what then? A loop. Trial after trial, failure after failure. Over and over and over again. They could have already done it a thousand times._

Once again, he felt Jemma’s palm against his chest and was drawn back to her eyes, the soft smile playing on her lips.

“We make it back, Fitz,” she repeated quietly, pressing her hand more firmly against the spot just above his heart, and Fitz could feel the frantic thumping slow down through her presence, her touch. “And we’ll try to fix it, no matter how impossible it may seem, because _nothing_ is impossible anymore.”

The corner of Fitz’s mouth ticked up as she echoed words he’d spoken not too long ago.

Her hand moved up, cupping Fitz’s cheek instead and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, wishing her tenderness could push away the tears filling his eyes.

“I’d rather spend eternity in a loop, fighting and failing, than give up, Fitz,” she said softly, calmly, warmth lacing her tone.

Fitz squinted, sniffing quietly, before opening his eyes again.

Jemma smiled at him, her thumb gently caressing his cheekbone. “Because I want to marry you, Fitz. And I want to have a future with you.”

Fitz grimaced, torn between crying and smiling, as a single tear snaked down his cheek.

A quiet chuckle escaped Jemma’s lips. “And I’ll do all of that in a dystopian hellscape if I have to, but—” She paused, drawing in a shaky breath as her eyes became misty. “—but I’ll never stop fighting for a future that’s beautiful, and green, and hopeful, where we can have a home, and a family, and—”

She inhaled sharply when Fitz kissed her. Her lips were firm at first, but when Fitz chased after them a second time, he could feel her smiling as their mouths moved softly against each other. Fitz snaked one arm around Jemma’s waist, pulling her closer. He deepened their kiss, their tongues brushing against each other.

He rested his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed, allowing the warm and electrifying feelings of love to fill every inch of his body. Jemma’s breath mingled with his, tickling his lips. He kissed her again, softer this time, briefly, before breaking away. He tucked her hair behind her ears, bathing in the warmth of her hazel irises, unable to keep from smiling.

“Alright.” Fitz exhaled a cleansing breath. “Let’s do this. Let’s do the impossible.”


End file.
